


Hearts Connected

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "See? All connected."





	Hearts Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 21, 2015. For KH 100.

"Like this," Kairi explained as she drew rows of linked hearts without lifting her crayon. 

Sora frowned. Too girly. And besides, some of the hearts looked more like butts than hearts. But he wasn't going to say that. 

"See? All connected." 

Sora drew fish instead. Sailboats and fish and water and trees while he wondered if Riku would be out to join them…

Years later, though, unable to sleep and thinking back, Sora finally gave it a shot. Some of the sloppily-looping hearts still looked like butts no matter how he tried, he realized. But they were, indeed, all connected.


End file.
